Leonardo da Vinci
Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci (April 15, 1452 - May 2, 1519) was an Italian Renaissance polymath, painter, sculptor, architect, musician, scientist, mathematician, engineer, inventor, anatomist, geologist, cartographer, botanist, and writer. His genius perhaps more than that of any other figure epitomized the Renaissance humanist ideal. Many of his artwork had appeared in many Disney movies and television shows. For example, the appears in Timon & Pumbaa, the Aladdin series, the Gummi Bears, Quack Pack, Flubber, and 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure and "The Last Supper" in the American Dragon: Jake Long episode "A Befuddled Mind". He even appeared in It's Tough to Be a Bird for studying how birds fly for his works. Appearances ''Atlantis: The Lost Empire Leonardo does not appear in the film itself but plays a big role in the backstory of the Shepherd's Journal. In 1499, the journal came into the possession of Amerigo Vespucci during his explorations of the New World. When he returned to Europe in 1500, Vespucci gave the Journal to Leonardo to see what he could make out of it. Leonardo would become one of the first people to learn how to translate Atlantean language and images of Atlantean flying machines would spark his imagination. Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero In the episode "Number One, Number Two". Disney Parks Leonardo da Vinci has appeared in numerous attractions in the Disney parks over the years. In Epcot's now-extinct World of Motion, a scene covering the Renaissance has Leonardo taking more interest in a working model of one of his flying machines while an impatient Mona Lisa looks on. The World of Motion scene would serve as the basis to a 1995 General Motors-produced promotional video ''Disney's Magical Adventure, where Leonardo took the viewer on a tour of the resort. A similar scene occurs in the Circlevision film The Timekeeper when 9-Eye emerges in his workshop and Leonardo enthusiastically begins sketching her. At Tokyo DisneySea, Leonardo da Vinci is featured at Fortress Explorations as an inspiration for the Society of Explorers and Adventurers and the ghostly host of the Leonardo Challenge game. His flying machines, the Dream Flyers, appeared in Soaring: Fantastic Flight as the ride vehicles. Gallery Timonandpumbaamonalisa.png|The Mona Lisa in the Timon & Pumbaa episode "Now Museum, Now You Don't" Jasmine Mona Lisa.jpg|Jasmine as the Mona Lisa in the Aladdin episode "Sneeze the Day" Monalisaagain.jpg|The Mona Lisa in the Aladdin episode "Fowl Weather" MonaGenie.png|Genie as the Mona Lisa Mona Lisa - The Boy Who Cried Ghost.jpg|The Mona Lisa in the Quack Pack episode "The Boy Who Cried Ghost" Mona Lisa - Hit the Road, Backwater Jack.jpg|The Mona Lisa in the Quack Pack episode "Hit the Road, Backwater Jack" Gummi Bears Mona Lisa.jpg|The Mona Lisa in the Gummi Bears episode "If I Were You" FlubberMonaLisa.jpg|The Mona Lisa in Flubber 101dal2-disneyscreencaps.com-3843.jpg|The Mona Lisa in 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Spud and the Last Supper.jpg|The Last Supper in the American Dragon: Jake Long episode "A Befuddled Mind" Lampwick (1).jpg|The Mona Lisa in Pinocchio Mona Lisa Little Einsteins.png|Mona Lisa in the Little Einsteins episode "Silly Sock Saves the Circus" DFzCz5AUAAA1Yuq.jpg|Leonardo Da Vinci in the Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero episode "At the End of the Worlds" Muppet Babies Mona Lisa.png|Mona Lisa in the Muppet Babies episode "You Ought to Be in Pictures" Category:Artists Category:Musicians Category:Inventors Category:Aladdin Category:101 Dalmatians Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears Category:Quack Pack Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:Pinocchio Category:Little Einsteins Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Category:Muppet Babies Category:Disney Golden Age